Deep Within, REVAMPED
by TheHunger
Summary: After a long wait, i've decided to redo Deep Within. Hopefully you'll stick with this one too!
1. Fear Reincarnated

**Title:** Deep Within

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. I also do not own any of the lyrics used within this fic. Don't own. Don't sue.

**Warning: **First Fic. of a one-shot. ITASASU. Don't like it, don't read.

**Flashbacks:** _italics_

**Thoughts**: '....'

**Speech:** "..."

I was running for my life. Faster and faster I went as I felt _his _presence near. The walls sped past me, carrying memories of the life I had before. The one before this... new _him_. The life before it was just cracked and thunder boomed, shaking the nearly empty house. _He _was gaining on me, walking with his stealthy grace, not bothering to speed up; he knew he had me. And then, like a mouse in a trap, I was caught between two monsters– _him_ and the one place I have sworn never to go into.... _their room_.

"Trying to run, foolish otouto? You should know, best of all, that never works." heeerily stated, smirk adorning thoseflawless features.

I wanted to scream so badly. I wanted him to know how much pain and suffering he put me though. But I could never degrade myself that way, I'll never show him weakness. And yet, here I was. Trapped between a possible sanctuary that would assault all senses, or my very assured death. I tried to swallow around the painfully tight constriction of my throat, but it seemed as if all function had fled my body. I was tired, frightened, and most of all, I was near him again. Hatred, love, fear, and remorse filled me with renewed courage as I, finally, stood my ground, reaching into my pocket where my newly sharpened pocketknife should be.....my eyes widened in response as my fingers closed around....nothing. This was not a good way to stand up to him.

I felt his eyes drilling holes into my head, wishing me to make eye contact, so he could be the dominant of the two of us, as usual. But I was smarter now, I knew his tricks. I closed my eyes, but tilted my head up... but the slight whisper of breath across my face caused them to snap open. And finally, _finally,_ my eyes met his,– those ever-knowing, every-destroying, _beautiful_ eyes... Chuckling, he traced his fingers over my cheek, whispering of the torture soon to cover my body.

"Ah, my sweet little otouto. Mine." he whispered "All mine."

**With the part of lips, everything went black.**

_I was running, again.. Always running, Running down the halls of the darkened mansion. I spotted my him and tried to cath up, but came to no avail._

_I shouted, silence filled the air- he couldn't hear. I reached my hand out to him, but he didn't stop or look back. I kept running.. Always running after him.. Towards him.. Never truly catching up..._

_I began to crumble with despair. Sinking to the ground, I felt a few stray tears fall from my cheeks. Now, at the worst moment, he looked back at me. I shuddered as he stared. He smirked, and his eyes bore into mine. Something silver shone in his grasp, and I gasped as a bullet clipped into my right shoulder. I gasped and stepped back, clutching my bleeding shoulder. His eyes...they weren't normal._

"_Come here... Come closer." He whispered. I stumbled, backing up to the far wall. _

"_You're not Itachi-nii. Wh-what did you do to him?" I stuttered._

_He chuckled quietly at my fear, making my ears ring and eyes tear. He faded into the shadows, red eyes the only visible beacon in the darkness. Those, too, faded quickly and I shivered in the sudden draft. I shut my eyes and covered my ears, sobbing violently on the floor at the sound of my mother's scream in the other room._

_A loud struggle, several gunshots and another scream erupted from the depths of the mansion. I cried out in anguish and backed up, fearing the shadows that were slowly consuming my family. Tracing light, unknown patterns in the dark flooring, I heard the oncoming rhythms of bare feet padding against a hard-wood floor._

_The feet came into my line of sight and I was not surprised to see them again, so soon._

"_Y-yo-you've c-come back for m-me." I stated nevertheless. It was not a question. I tensed, preparing for the ungodly pain I knew was to come. I deserved it– I was no use to anyone I met. Crying silently, I knew then that I was damned. That even if there was a minuscule hope of me surviving, I would find some way to avenge my family for this night._

"_Ah.. Why are you still so weak?" he questioned, pulling me up by my hair and pushing me against the wall. His hand ventured around my neck in a stranglingly tight grip."Look me in the eyes, otouto." he spit out, tightening his hold ever-more so. "Show me that you are strong enough to do even that simple task."_

_Struggling to get a breath, my hands clawed at his arm and my legs kicked the air aimlessly. I vowed never to look into those eyes again, but if I wanted to live, I feared I would have to. Prying my eyes open, I met those horrible blood-red ones again._

"_No!" I gasped out, as everything started to fade into a grey haze._

"_I will spare you." he said, lips almost caressing my ear. "But promise me this. You will become stronger and kill me one day. Promise me that, my foolish little otouto." And with those last words, I passed into unconsciousness, relieved of the harsh reality of life for a moment._

Gasping, I awoke from the nightmare that haunted me every time I thought of _him_. This couldn't be happening. I clawed at my face, wondering if this was reality, or another nightmare scene. I scrambled into a standing position, hands up and defensive once again. The rain poured heavily, rattling against the windows and roof, giving _his _face a silhouetted appearance. He chuckled lightly, stepping back into the shadows until only his blood-red eyes burned through the darkness. The nightmare that I tried to banish was happening all over again. But now there was a twist; now I was the only one left.

I couldn't face _him_. There were too many feelings. Hatred, love, fear. It all seemed the same. All too jumbled to be deciphered. They were not very noticeable, but they were there and weren't leaving any time soon. Stepping back, my spine connected with the cool metal of the doorknob. Putting my hand behind my back, I slowly went to turn the handle when _he _spoke, startling me to stumble backwards, and into the footboard of _their _bed.

"My, my! Able to face the fears of the past now, otouto?" hemocked, eyes roaming dangerously close.

"No..." I whispered, fear constricting my throat. I threw the door open and scampered backwards and over the footboard, resting on top of the crisp sheets. Searching for something to ward him off, I grabbed a.....pillow....and hurled as hard as I could muster. It was easily deflected, as expected, but I grabbed one regardless– maybe I could protect myself. At this point, I didn't care if hesaw my fear or not. I wouldn't mind if I were to be killed tonight, actually. And while it would be an ironic death, there would be no more suffering. However I looked at it, though, my conscience chided me– it reminded me of the vengeance I should be taking. It reminded me of my hatred for that _man _and those eyes of his.. It reminded me of that love for that _man_ and I found myself without a resolve for the situation. Slowly I lowered the pillow, a small wall of courage trembled between us.

"Onii-san...." I whispered, memories flooding back into my head. Memories of the time before the murder. From a time when I looked up to _him_.

"_Ano! Nii-san! You said you have the day off! Please train with me!" the young Uchiha whined, clinging to his beloved brother._

"_Next time, otouto." he said. "Now come here."_

_Stepping forward, I was congratulated with a sharp poke on my forehead. "BUT ANIKI!" I pestered, sticking out my lower lip for emphasis. "Pleasee??" I clung to him tighter, not wanting to let him go. I was afraid because I was getting the impression that he was going to leave soon. And when he left, I would be alone, left to fend against _them _by myself._

"_Otouto." he sharply stated, giving me a stern look._

"_But ANIKI! You PROMISED! You ALWAYS promise or say 'next time'; there's always an excuse for you. Its like you don't want to play with me...." I trailed off, sheepishly looking down at my feet._

"_Ah, outouto, I promise. One day I will come and...'play' with you." he stated, tone implying something completely different.._

"_Thanks aniki!" I squealed with glee._

"_Oh..it's my pleasure.." he said before chuckling lightly._

Grimacing, I came to a realization of what was going to happen next. And before I knew it, I was being held down by the weight of my brother.

"A-aniki!" I gasped, shocked at the awkward position we were in. Flat on my back, I laid, legs sprawled out and wrists pinned above my head by a powerful grip. He was sitting on top of my stomach, chuckling under his breath.

"Foolish little otouto. How many times will I have to remind you to never let your guard down?" His head was, once again, next to my ear. Tilting his head to the side, I felt his warm breath caress my cheek. "Well, what shall I do about your lack to keep our promise? I have obviously kept mine...." he trailed off, raising his head to stare me in the eyes. He took in the sight of me with pleasure. I know he loved watching fear send shivers down my spine. The memory from before started to make sense now...

"_Ah, otouto, I promise. One day I will come and...'play' with you." he stated, slightly mocking me. _My eyes widened while he chuckled. He was laughing at me, as if he could read my thoughts.

"No..." I managed to squeak out as his head dipped lower.

"No what, otouto? Haven't you always wanted me to 'play' with you? Ever since you were a child?" Dropping his head even lower, he stated the last part in a whisper; "Well, here I am."

**And with those last words, his lips descended upon my own in a flurry of emotions.**


	2. Mangled Thoughts

**Title:** Deep Within

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Don't Own, Don't Sue.

**Warning: **First Fic. Ever. Incest. Don't like it, don't read.

**Flashbacks:** _italics_

**Thoughts**: '....'

**Speech:** "..."

People have told me when in a dire situation, there comes hesitance first, denial second and acceptance last. For me however, the steps seemed to twist a little– they seemed to be more like; disgust first, shock second, and absolute hatred last. But as his body weight shifted, I could feel his grip on my wrists slacken. With all my might, I pulled them free, but was faced with another problem; getting him off me would be a whole other matter. He leaned against me, all his weight focused on keeping me down. He leaned back, to stare at me, or (more likely) deciding whether or not to kill me here.

Smirking, he began to lean down once again, only to be roughly pushed off. I was running, again, for my life, trying to reach the door before he got another hold of me. It seemed as if I was in a parallel universe though, every time I took a step, the door seemed to move backwards. I heard that awful chuckling again and knew I wouldn't make it to the door in time. Suddenly, my wrists were seized and I was thrown against the wall. Air whooshed out of my lungs upon contact; apparently there was no hope of escape, so maybe fighting back would work. But, could I stand up against him? Tilting my head to the side, I tried to avoid his gaze, only to have my head snapped back by a sharp backhand. My cheek stung and my mouth hung open. Well, there went that plan– closing my eyes, I tried to find some courage. Anything would work, I just needed to feel anything other then him pushed flush against me.

"Get off me!" I struggled to push off the dead weight. I noticed how my feeble attempts were only succeeding in making him_ laugh_. "Stop this......why...?" I gave up. I, the great Sasuke Uchiha, was reduced to a pile of blubbering mess. It was uncanny; uncalled for. He finally loosened his iron-tight grip on my shoulders, and I lamely slumped to the floor.

"Otouto." he scolded, clicking his tongue. "What has become of you?". He was towering over me, giving me a disdainful look. He began to bend down, and I tucked my knees to my chest in an attempt to be rid of this terror. By now I felt cold. I was numb on the inside, destroyed by this man's convoluted way of showing affection.

"Nothing has changed. Everything has changed..." I whispered, looking up into his eyes. "Since you left, this has been...me. Alone, wrecked, oblivious to anything inside or out. I've kept my life to myself, isolated from the outside world more and more. Don't you see, aniki? Do you see what you have done to my life?!" By this time, I was on my knees, pushing him upwards and back, clinging desperately to his arm, searching for some form of compassion as I had done years ago. "Can you realize how much it hurts?" I wondered, releasing my grip on his arm. I sat back on my legs, head bent. "No one does, but you." I started, looking up again "You should know how I feel better than anyone else. Why can't you just understand that?" Finished, I got up, and began to walk out of the room. This time, he made no sign of movement, granting my freedom.

Sighing, I trekked back to my room and shut the door, not bothering to lock it. Collapsing on my bed, wearily took a breath, exhausted from the events of the night. After what seemed hours, but was only minutes, I fell into a relentless sleep.

_I felt like I was falling into a void, but there was a unnatural light at the bottom, and I was rapidly approaching it..._

_I groaned as I was bathed in that same bright light._

"_Uunngghh." it was morning already. As my eyes fluttered open, I realized something was amiss. There was no white in my room, let alone everything being this white..and empty. The bed, the sheets, the walls, the floor. The only thing keeping me from believing this was an alternate universe was the steady beeping of the machines connected to my chest and arms. It smelt foul within the confinements of the room, and I soon realized that it was me. I smelled like him just before he left. The leftover smell of kerosene and blood, rotting flesh and some weird perfume hung on my clothes. It made me feel like retching, but I couldn't move. I was trapped beneath the restraints holding me down, from what though, I couldn't tell. I struggled and kicked. Tried to suck in my stomach to wiggle underneath; but in the end, came to no avail. I laid there, exhausted and began to feel the anesthetic start to sink in. It was a terrible feeling, being between consciousness._

"_NO! NO!" I began to cry out. Nurses and doctors ran in, trying to calm me. Needles were injected right and left, and I began to feel as if I was fading in and out of memory..._

_In the real world, outside of Sasuke Uchiha's dream, nurses and doctors tried to awake the boy who seemed trapped inside a coma, only to partially awaken every few hours to thrash about and to yell to the high heavens. Medical Superior, Tsundae was the best of help, but could only give the Uchiha heir time to escape the nightmare world he was living in, not realizing that he thought that little world was Konohakgure._

"_HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE!" I begged, I was terrified by now. How come no one has visited? How come I was the only one here? "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!?" I cried out, tears streaming down my face. By then, I deemed rescuing hopeless, unaware that a highly ranked medical team was currently doing all they could to prevent the loss of the last Uchiha...._

Panting, I shot up, disturbed by the sudden onslaught of memories. It was all too much to bear. Between the return of _him_, the dark world of my past, reliving the memories of the ones who were slaughtered before my eyes, and now, the overwhelming feeling of being trapped within a relentless sleep for seven days without anything to do except replay the brutality of the murder of my family. With a choked sob, I collapsed back on the bead, head landing square on....

"AHH!" I shot up, embarrassed to have my head come into contact with his body. He chuckled his deep laugh and pulled me closer to him. I knew by now that struggling would only cause him to try harder, so instead, my body went limp.

He chortled, arms wrapping around my torso, and for the first time in years, oddly, I felt...safe. Secure. For the first time in a while I didn't feel alone. Unconsciously, I leaned back into the embrace, sighing, and relaxed when the soothing sound of breathing filled my ears.

Hands charmingly stroked my hair and I felt myself begin to doze off, resting on top of this man. It felt nice. I enjoyed knowing the fact someone wouldn't be trying to kill me if I were to let my guard down. But just as I began to fall into the darkness of Dreamtime, that familiar chuckling erupted inside my head, and I shot up, trying to claw a way out of the grip around my torso.

"Otouto, tsk tsk. You know better than to run again. Because in the end, we all know who you're going to come running back to." my eyes widened as he hit a nerve inside of me. How dare he tell me who I'll rely on in my time of need! "Yes, that's right. You know it too, don't you. But you're too afraid to accept it. You know you can't accept the fact that you'll always come running home to your own blood. That's the truth. And you know when the time comes that I'll be waiting for you with open arms..." he trailed off, an evil smirk dancing upon lips that uncharacteristically spoke way too many words.

"Th-that's not true!" I defied. But standing up for myself seemed easier said then done.

"Ah, but otouto" he whispered, leaning in so his face was inches away from mine "we all know that's not how you truly feel." and with those last words, his lips descended upon my own, and his arms snaked their way around my body and fingers found purchase on my hips. Whether it be by fear or shock, I was paralyzed and couldn't bring myself to pry out of his arms. He loosened the knot on my headband, and it fell, covering my eyes and blinding me from him. A silent tear ran down my cheek and I felt the grip loosen a bit. Tugging free with a cry, I stumbled backwards, falling to the floor. Lifting my headband, I peeked beneath it, only to be unfortunate enough to see him standing over me. Unwillingly, a shudder ran through my body, and I heard him chuckle.

"You egotistical bastard!" I spat out. Glaring for all I was worth, which apparently was a lot, I snarled and heard him chuckle even louder.

"Ah my foolish otouto, this is why you'll never be able to beat me. You are still too weak." he chuckled again, and his hand cupped my cheek. "But there's one good thing that comes out of this; you're **my **otouto, **my **love.." he trailed off, hand skimming across my skin, and exited the room, leaving me to puzzle over what he just said. I peeled off my shirt, which was damp from fear, and stood still, a vacant look in my eyes.

Exhaustion eventually overcame me and I laid down, resting my body, but not my eyes.

For the next few hours I tried to sleep, but was awoken by any noise, even the slightest creaking of the wooden floor. It disturbed me to no end, knowing that I was laying awake in fear of his return. But somewhere deep inside my whole being, I knew it was deeper than that. There was this love that I shouldn't feel. It was an affection that should have been directed toward a female, or even another male, but not him. Life seemed to be getting more and more complicated by the minute as I dug deeper, trying to find some sense within those feelings. It was jumbled, and I couldn't seem to piece the puzzle together.

Frustrated, I arose from the bed, only to be assaulted by no other than him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT!" I yelled, struggling to get out of his bone-crushing grasp on my wrists. "Please...you're hurting me!" he ignored my cries, choosing instead to throw me to the floor and straddle my waist. "Wh-what are you doing?!? This isn't right! You shouldn't be doing this!!!" by now, my arms were pinned above my head and my legs were being held down by his own. Then, he laughed. His breath caressed the shell of my ear almost seductively as he whispered.

"You don't know what you're talking about, my otouto. Oh yes, you know this is wrong. Your morals and 'hatred' make you think this is the worst thing out there. You know we shouldn't be doing this, but secretly..." he trailed off, leaning closer, tongue snaking out to, gently, caress my ear. "Secretly, you know you just love this.." he then took my earlobe in his mouth and nibbled, earning a cry of surprise on my behalf. "See, what did I tell you?". The smirk was clearly heard.

He then left me laying there on the cold, hard floor. I was frightened, but most of all, I hated how he could see right through me. I sat up, resting on my elbows. Sighing, I tilted my head to the ceiling and stared at it for what seemed like hours. After a while, I began to pace the room, and eventually, I came to a conclusion.

Wearily, I raised my hands above my head and exclaimed; "I couldn't be falling for my own brother...Could I?"

Little did I know Itachi was standing in the doorframe, wearing that wicked smirk again.


	3. Sleepless Seductions

**Title:** Deep Within

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Don't Own, Don't Sue.

**Warning: **First Fic. Ever. Incest. Don't like it, don't read.

**Flashbacks:** _italics_

**Thoughts**: '....'

**Speech:** "..."

__________________________________________________________________________________________

I gasped as those all-too-familiar hands wound their way around my waist. A husky voice then whispered in my ear for the umpteenth time that day.

"_Could _you be falling for me? Oh otouto I have a feeling you already have." Shivers wracked my spine as his hands, slowly traced their way up and down my bare sides before finally choosing to rest on my hips.

"A-aniki!" I squeaked out. "Wh-what are you d-doing?!?" I stuttered. Though behind my protests, I was secretly loving the feeling of those devilish fingers tracing patterns across my stomach. "I-Itachi!" I gasped out, heat rising to my cheeks in embarrassment. "Ahh..st-stop! Please!" I was nervous, ticklish and jittery. This was so embarrassing, and I was worried someone might catch us, though who– in the empty mansion– I had no clue.

"Oh, my little otouto. Do you know how delicious you look, all flustered like that and calling out my name?" he asked, voice seeming an octave lower than usual. Thinking quickly, I fiercely shook my head, and mentally willed him away.

'Why does it feel so good, having his hands run across my body? I shouldn't be feeling this way about him!' I was at war with myself. While my conscience chided me for feeling affection towards my brother, my heart (and cock) clearly disagreed. Gripping my head, I leaned back into Itachi's arms, trying to fight off the immense disarray within my own mind. "Why...why..why?" I kept muttering, while Itachi held me against his chest. It was no help being in his arms, either. Gooseflesh crawled across my skin as I felt his muscles ripple with every movement. I was hyper-aware of any rustle or shift in position. I squeaked as his hands roamed upwards again, running over every inch of exposed skin. Then, something warm latched onto my neck and I bit back a cry of surprise.

"Ahh...an-aniki..." I cried out, shivering from his touches and caresses. His fingers were warm, but I still felt an icy chill spread through me when they came into contact with my skin. It felt like he knew where I was sensitive the most, and I squirmed beneath his gaze and broke free from the embrace, hopping on my bed, pillow landing in my lap.

"Eager to progress, I see." Itachi said with a quirk of his brow, making me blush harder.

"Uhh..n-no not...r-really..." I quickly replied, backing up as far away from that smirk as I could. I was completely embarrassed for being in this situation, and even more for enjoying it. A hand instinctively reached up and touched the spot where a hickey was forming. Itachi had me wrapped around his little finger, and what was worse was the fact that he knew it, too. He was coming closer, reaching the bed quickly with long, graceful strides. I eeped when the springs groaned in protest to the additional weight.

"Aniki! Do you _really _think we should..um be doing this?" I wondered. By now, Itachi was hovering over me, arms on either side of me and on all fours. It was a very...seductive pose, to say the least, and I was slightly intimidated by it.

"Do you really have to question my actions, _little_ Sasuke?" he muttered into my ear, purring my name sexily before descending upon my neck again. I let out a groan as he sucked on my pulse, which rapidly beat faster as his tongue licked and his teeth nibbled their way to my collarbone. Blushing, I tentatively wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him off me. Looking into his eyes, I leaned in, as if to kiss him, then quickly jumped off the bed, laughing. Growling, he got up from the bed, but I had already dashed out the door.

"I will make you mine otouto, trust me on this one." and barely hearing those parting words, I was outside in the open air, sunshine warming my bare torso. I was glad to be rid of my brother for the moment, but then my happy mood soon escalated downward. By that time, I realized that getting out of the house was worse than being molested inside by Itachi. I was fortunate to step out, topless, just as Ino and Sakura were passing by. Luckily, I managed to grab the newspaper and run inside before they noticed me. Unfortunately, waiting on the other side of that door was my hatred; my weakness; my love. My brother was there, and I faltered for a moment, dropping the newspaper to the floor.

I pressed myself against the woodwork of the door, squeezing my eyes shut, afraid of the fury to be impacted upon myself for the trick earlier. But when it never came, I cracked open an eye.

"Since when do you cower so much, otouto?" Itachi asked almost softly, hand caressing my cheek. I flinched when he clicked his tongue at me, replaying the moments when that same tongue was on my neck or trying to tease its conniving way into my mouth and shuddered at the thoughts. It was like if I just pictured him, I could feel his hands roaming over my body. I could feel the cold seeping into my bones from his touches and the arousing feeling of his mouth over my own. I groaned, which, in return, caused Itachi to wonder exactly what I was thinking. "What thoughts have you making such a sweet noise?" Itachi purred, head next to my ear, making me shiver in response.

"Ever since you came back into my life." I whispered sullenly, looking at my feet. It suddenly felt awkward being around him, and I wished I could be someone else for a day. I wish I could go through life like a normal person, and not have to bother with feelings like this. Sighing, I began to walk back to my room, making sure to give a wide berth to Itachi. Then, I was turned around, and pulled into a tight embrace. "I-Itachi!" I squeaked out, shocked by the sudden onslaught of affection. "Wh-what are you doing?!" when I wasn't let go of, I began to fret a little.

"Shh, otouto. Let's just stay like this for a little." His words shocked me, but I felt comfortable in his arms, no matter how random the situation. It felt like he actually cared, and that he wouldn't just _use me_. It felt nice, and my own arms nervously snaked their way around Itachi's waist, returning the hug. I felt his breathing against my hair, and leaned my head on his chest. It was invidious and completely unfair that he could make me feel so...so whole. Unfair because he could help me; he could mend my wounds better than I could myself, and he did it like no other. It was disturbing yet enchanting at the same time. It was like anything you shouldn't have more of.. The forbidden fruit had been eaten. I sighed, this was definitely more complicated than I thought it would be.

I groaned and peeled myself out of the grip I was beginning to know better and better by the hour. "Aniki" I started, completely sure of myself, "I c-can't do this. I mean, it isn't right. How will the villagers come to accept an S-ranked criminal popping up out of nowhere and falling head-over-heels in love with his own _brother_? _That's _not something you hear on a daily basis, now is it?" he gave me a look that made me uneasy.

"Does it look like I care?" he asked, resting his head atop my own.

"No but-" I started, but was cut off by the softness of his lips pressed against my own, and the warm feeling of his tongue invading my mouth. My eyes slid halfway closed as i felt his tongue curve and dip inside my mouth. He enjoyed teasing me– he kept avoiding my own tongue which was inexpertly trying to tangle up with his. I made a slight noise of frustration and clung to his shoulders, unconsciously pulling him closer to my body. With his arm still wrapped around my waist and my hands gripping his shoulders, he pulled back with a smirk, satisfied by my reaction to his exploits. I sighed, which was becoming quite habitual; this wasn't how I planned to spend my afternoon. I wanted to get out of the house, not be assaulted by my older brother, even though it was becoming more... enjoyable.

"Still having second thoughts, my little Sasuke-kun?" I froze. It wasn't like Itachi to use playful endings to any name; there must be something he wants.

"Why, as a matter of fact, I _am Itachi-senpai_." I replied with much sarcasm and a slight grin. Ah, how I enjoyed being dominant for a minute. But all happy thoughts were gone as his smile grew wicked again. Backing up again, I hit the woodwork of the door, pressing myself against it as I had minutes ago. He crept closer, and put his lips up to my ear, whispering the future I'll be succumbed to.

"Otouto, oh otouto. Do you know how..._pleasurable_...it would be to hear you say that while squirming beneath me? While you're all hot and sweaty, calling out my name in sweet bliss, now, doesn't that sound attractive?" he purred, licking his way from my ear to my neck. I groaned as his fingers traced their way over one of my nipples.

"I-Itachi!" I gasped out, clawing at the doorframe as his lips encased one of my nipples, sending a wave of pleasure over my body. I felt my knees buckle and I clung to Itachi, not wanting to fall because it was a sign of weakness. ...I didn't want this feeling to go away. "I-Itachi..." I managed again before quietly blacking out.

_I awoke to see my brother hover over me, hands behind his back._

"_Itachi-nii!" I squealed. It was Saturday, my 8__th__ birthday; the massacre of the clan had not occurred yet. "Did you remember?" I asked, hyper for once in the morning. It was a shock, actually, to see my brother home for once during a family event. Smiling slightly, he pulled his hands out from behind his back to hand me a small package wrapped in a dull black paper._

"_There will be more in store for you later, otouto." and with those words, he poked my forehead and left me to revel in the glorious item that was for solely me. Carefully unwrapping the gift, I pulled out a box, and within the box was something unimaginable. Surrounded by protective velvet was a breathtaking silver bracelet. It was inlaid with sapphire and white and smoky quartz, to represent the Uchiha colors. Giddy, I slipped it on, and frantically ran around the house to search for the man who gave me this treasure. By the time I stopped looking for him, it was darkening outside with threats of a possible storm. Tired, I took a bath, fixed myself some food, and hopped into bed. There I lay, until shouts of terror filled the air._

_I shot out of bed, and ran down the hallway, seeing my brother there._

"_Hold up!" I shouted. I reached my hand out to him, but he didn't stop or look back. "Wait!" I began to crumble with despair. Sinking to the ground, I felt a few stray tears fall from my cheeks._

_Now he looked back at me. I shuddered as he stared. He smirked, and his eyes bore into mine. He bent to the floor. Picking something up, he tossed it towards me. I dodged a knife whizzing right by my ear. I gasped and stepped back. His eyes...they weren't normal._

"_Come here, otouto. Come closer." He spoke eerily. I stumbled, backing up to the far wall. _

"_You're not my brother. Wh-what did you do to him?" I stuttered._

_He cackled loudly at my obvious fear, making my ears ring. He faded into the shadows, red eyes the only visible beacon in the darkness. However, eventually I lost sight of them too, and shook violently. And that was when I heard the first scream to ring into the night air and die down. That was the time I knew there was deep trouble, and something was amiss. Succumbed to my brother's will, he picked me up and threatened me to no end. When I thought all was lost, I began to have fading sight, and eventually tumbled into the darkness of a coma._

_-------------_

"_HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE!" I begged, I was terrified by now. How come no one has visited? How come I'm the only one here? "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!?" I cried out, tears streaming down my face. By then, I deemed rescuing hopeless, unaware that a highly ranked medical team was currently doing all they could to prevent the loss of the last Uchiha...._

_Eight days after that incident, I awoke to the hospital's white walls, and felt as if it was déjà vu. Only this time, I was greeted with the sight of mournful looking friends, but no family. It couldn't be true.. What I saw must have been a dream, right? But then, I was graced with the pleasure of knowing what had befallen my family. They were all slaughtered, and I was, supposedly, the only one left, except for him. Dread hit the bottom of my stomach, and I vowed if I ever saw that traitor again I would-_

The dreamscape was suddenly cut off by the annoyance of someone shaking my shoulder, and light whispers of _"Sasuke" _in my ear.

"Uuhhhhnnn." I groaned, feebly bopping the perpetrator on the head. "Let me sleep! God!" I half moaned, half complained into my pillow, knowing well that once I was awake there would be no getting back to sleep. Suddenly, I shot up. I lived alone, if it was Naruto, he would have broken something by now, alerting me to his presence, but this person was quiet and graceful... with feather-light touches. Suddenly, a sharp pain throbbed within my skull, and I clutched at it, clenching my eyes shut and clamping my jaw tight.

"Here." Smooth hands with long, skinny fingers brushed past my cheek, and popped two aspirin into my mouth. Holding a glass of, what assumed to be water, to my mouth, I took a sip, and downed the pills. Prying my eyes open carefully, I looked at the person tending to me, only to now know that he hadn't left after that spiel before. God knows what he did to me while I was unconscious.

"Oh otouto, do I have a _surprise _for you." Itachi said while leaning in to claim my lips once again...


	4. Sticky Situations

**Title:** Deep Within

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Don't Own, Don't Sue.

**Warning: **First Fic. Ever. Incest. Don't like it, don't read.

**Flashbacks:** _italics_

**Thoughts**: '....'

**Speech:** "..."

__________________________________________________________________________________________

More than a thousand words have been said by him,, but nothing can compare to the way he slowly destroy my existence with just a brush of his lips over mine. However, with arms pinned above my head, I pushed against the restraints, never allowing him to know I was loving the feeling of being corrupted by hands, lips, and tongue, exploring every inch of me. I struggled, but came to the same ending of being slammed back against the bed. I couldn't believe this was happening again. Why was it that every time Itachi's near, he always ends up pushing me against something, forcing my arms to go places other than right by my side? Turning away from the kiss, I gasped, flustered by the sudden lack of air and still current headache.

"W-why me?" I huffed out, never fully expecting an answer. "Wh-what's with all the-" I never was able to finish my sentence, seeing as how I was cut off by a cold hand sliding down my body and a warm tongue reinvading my mouth. I bit back a moan as those devilish hands traced a pattern on the inside of one of my thighs. I knew I _couldn't_, and _wouldn't_ submit to Itachi's will. If I let this happen, who knows what he'd do to me next. I laid there, squirming beneath those fingers, wanting to hold those hands and run them across my body, and yet wanting to push them away all the same. A frustrated groan clawed its way out of my mouth– I was desperate for more attention and yearning for an escape– but it was muffled, caught by Itachi's talented tongue. He peeled his fingers away from the heat of my thighs, and slowly began to pull the hem of my shirt up, fingers dancing across the bare skin of my stomach. He slid the material up further, exploring the pale canvas of my body spread out before him, and pulled the shirt taught above my head, tying my wrists to the headboard with a wire, then with the shirt, for extra security, marking me as his prisoner.

My eyes widened, and I tossed about, struggling, doing anything to try and loosen the bindings. The wire was painful, and tightened with every toss or turn, digging into the flesh of my wrists. I needed another distraction. I need to do something to avert his eyes from watching me... enjoy his actions. Itachi shouldn't see me like this, weak and panting, flustered and excited; it taunted me so, to see my body react in the way it has. Oh, how I knew he loved every moment of this, one could easily read it off the smirk upon his lips. He hovered over me, straddling my waist leaning down close to me, those same mouth that held a steady smirk was getting closer and closer...

Gasping, I shot up, or...tried to at least, I squeezed my eyes shut.

'It's all a dream.' I tried to reassure myself. But when I felt my arms tied above my head, saw the red and slightly purple hickeys decorating my chest, and felt the heat of another next to me, I began to worry a little. My heart was beating to fast, pulse faltering at moments when he stirred or shifted in the bed we were currently sharing. My eyelids drooped shut in remembrance of what had happened a few hours earlier. It was as if it was happening right now. Every touch, every swipe of that talented tongue felt as if it was running over my body right now. Breathing became rapid, which lately seemed to be a normalcy. His breath on my neck...the way his devilish fingers played along the tight skin above my waistline...the way his tongue felt, tangling up in mine....his hands ghosting over the sensitive....

"Ahh~!" I was caught off guard, as "A-aniki!" attached himself to my collarbone and began to suck lightly_... every swipe of that talented tongue..._it was amazing. My heart was racing...this...it's not normal! I-I shouldn't be reacting this way..but...his hands and his mouth...it's to die for. And yet, it was almost too much to handle.

I trembled beneath his touch as his graceful fingers trailed their way down my sides and over my stomach, slowly tracing patterns that were resulting in some disruptions on 'other' parts of me. Soon joining his fingers, his warm mouth began to explore the crevice of my neck, licking and biting its way down from my ear to my shoulder. He was persistent, and made sure to leave new marks where the old ones were beginning to fade. His hands mastered the art of devilry as they slid up to brush over a nipple, eliciting a delicious moan from my behalf.

'I know he wants me to cave, but if I did, who know's what would happen...but the temptations–' my thoughts were cut short as his mouth finally made its way down my chest again, attaching itself on a dusky nipple, while his long fingers twisted and tweaked the other. He was being the devil's apprentice, trying to wring some sound out of me, a little reaction to let him know his ministrations were corrupting the better half of me. I struggled to stay in control of my body, but it was a do or die situation, and seeing as how death was not a wise option, I went for 'do' and moaned without restraint as his mouth traveled lower, stimulating me even further.

"A-aniki!" I shouted out, completely lost in this new feeling of passion. "P-please more!" Excited by the proclamation he moved down slowly, tauntingly and slowly pulling my boxers down, managing to kiss and nip at every new piece of exposed skin. He then whisked my boxers off completely, and gently ran his tongue down the length of my cock, eliciting another hearty moan from me. He then took my member in his mouth, and began running his teeth along it, licking it from base to head. Another moan escaped my lips, and I felt a slight blush rise to my cheeks, as he erected my cock to its full potential. My breathing was erotic, coming out in short, heavy pants.

"Damn...you...Itachi..." I managed to gasp out between his ministrations, attempting to find some form of composure, which turned out to be futile. I began to form an idea in my head, and struggled to get him off me, alas, his hands had a firm grip on my waist, and the wire holding me hostage dug into my skin further. The pain was a slight distraction, but was a pointless act, as he continuously brought me closer to the edge. Soon though, he pulled away with a smirk, making the pain between my legs throb and cause extreme discomfort. "Wh-what are you doing?!?" I almost shouted.

He chuckled, the sound all too familiar to me. "Oh otouto, I thought you thought this was _wrong_. That brothers shouldn't do _stuff _like this. Why have you suddenly changed your mind? Hmm?" He inquired, hurting my pride a little with his response.

'I just realized that...I-I love you, Itachi.' those three words...they were so easy to say, and yet I couldn't bring myself to form the sentence. Irony was playing it's luck tonight, and was striking head on at my heart. Instead of proclaiming my newfound information, I turned my head away from him, unable to meet his haunting eyes. A hand softly caressed my cheek, and another slid down my hip, and began to relieve me of the aching pain between my legs. Slowly, he began his ministrations again, stroking my erection with his long, skilled fingers. And not long after that, I came hard, arching upwards, thighs trembling, crying out his name and collapsing back against the bed. Slowly, I began to drowse, and I was aware of a chaste kiss being placed upon my lips, and him whispering something incomprehensible, and, finally, I fell into a deep, long slumber.

_It was about three weeks since my 8__th__ birthday, and about two weeks since I awoke in that hospital to be graced with the wonderful news about my family. I was terrified, alone, and unable to support myself alone in the, now haunted, mansion that I like to call a home. I was lucky enough to not be murdered, but I had lost the one person who actually meant something extremely special to me; my brother. It was killing me, being alone in the large house, all alone and stuck to reminisce over what had happened about a month ago._

_However, I was still allowed to go to school, and on my first day there, I stayed in the back corner of the room, aware of all the accusing eyes on me. I knew they were all wondering 'why is he the only one alive?' but to tell the truth, I had no idea why, either. So, I went about my business, payed attention in class, and took extremely sufficient notes. I was happy, until we had a break and were allowed to hang out outside. I was nervous to leave my corner and face the extreme inquiry of the outside world. I felt very apathetic about the whole idea, but the teacher eventually dragged me outside, claiming that 'it was good for my health if I made some friends'. Friends.... it was a very dangerous word to use, and I was wondering if there was a person brave enough to actually be my friend._

_Then, as I was outside, I felt their eyes.. They seemed to burn into my back, and I took a quick route up a tree, sheltering myself from their gazes. Upon my perch in the tree, I soon realized that I was not the only one there. Nervously, I peered at the person sitting next to me. He was a tan boy, with spiky golden hair, and large blue eyes that seemed to compete against the clear sky._

"_H-hi..."I whispered, wondering if this boy could become my friend. He turned his head slightly to look at me, observing my average looks._

"_Hey." he calmly replied, slightly smiling._

_I scowled back. "Who are you?" I inquired, interested in another, for once._

"_I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."_

Gasping, I awoke to an empty bed and room. Light and music spilling from an open bathroom door was the only other significance of other life in this house. Unfortunately, I was still tied up, and I was still bare of all clothing, sweaty and sticky. I was completely vulnerable, and I knew Itachi was aware of it too. My arms were aching and some blood still trickled down my arms, reminding me of our previous actions.

Drowsily, I took a look around the room, observing the decor and color schemes. The walls were black, and directly in front of me was the bathroom door from which music was heard. Next to that, was what seemed to be an antique desk that was cluttered with papers and books, all ranging in different sizes. To the left of the bed, there was two windows, veiled by a sheer grey curtain. The bed itself was adorned with burgundy, satin sheets, and a large black comforter. The dim lighting was allowing me to make out only these larger objects, but the smaller details could not be made out.

In awe, I began to calculate how much time I had left to live. This was Itachi's room, and every time someone went in there, they never came out...well, except for Itachi himself. While I was wondering if I was to succumb to that fate as well, I began to doze into a fitful, dreamless sleep.

---------

I awoke, feeling vaguely dirty, and out of place. On top of that, it was hard to breathe, and something abnormally heavy was atop my chest, and my eyes were veiled by a silk piece of cloth.

"What's going on?" I asked, anger and fear causing my voice to rise and crack in the middle.

Then, warm breath danced on my ear, whispering "Oh, you'll see, my little otouto. You'll see..." then he chuckled, and I began to get dizzy...


End file.
